realmofadventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Vampire
Lesser Vampire Vampires are undead beasts, cunning hunters that seek the blood of the living. Upon being converted into one, your flesh goes pale, your eyes go bloodshot, and your teeth form fangs. Vampires feed upon the positive energy within the blood of living creatures and covert it into sustaining negative energy they need. Powerful vampires can leave small rifts of negative energy within a corpse which will fester and raise as a Vampire. Creating a Vampire “Vampire” is an acquired template that can be added to any living Animal, Dragon, Humanoid, or Monstrous Humanoid (referred to hereafter as the base creature). Size and Type: The creature’s type changes to undead and gains the augmented subtype. Do not recalculate base attack bonus, saves, or skill points. Size is unchanged. Hit Dice: Increase all current and future Hit Dice to d12s. Speed: Same as the base creature, and the vampire gains a Climb Speed equal to half its base land speed, unless the base creature had a Climb Speed greater than its half its land speed. Attack: A vampire retains all the attacks of the base creature and also gains a Bite attack if it didn’t already have one. If the base creature can use weapons, the vampire retains this ability. A creature with natural weapons retains those natural weapons. A vampire fighting without weapons uses either its Bite attack or its primary natural weapon (if it has any). A vampire armed with a weapon uses its slam or a weapon, as it desires. Full Attack: A vampire fighting without weapons uses either its Bite attack (see above) or its natural weapons (if it has any). If armed with a weapon, it usually uses the weapon as its primary attack along with a Bite or other natural weapon as a natural secondary attack. Damage: Vampires have Bite attacks. If the base creature does not have this attack form, use the appropriate damage value from the table below according to the vampire’s size. Creatures that have other kinds of natural weapons retain their old damage values or use the appropriate value from the table below, whichever is better. Size Damage Fine 1 Diminutive 1d2 Tiny 1d3 Small 1d4 Medium 1d6 Large 1d8 Huge 2d6 Gargantuan 2d8 Colossal 4d6 Special Attacks: A vampire retains all the special attacks of the base creature and gains those described below. Blood Drain (Ex): A vampire can suck blood from a living victim with its fangs by making a successful grapple check. If it pins the foe, it drains blood, dealing 1d4 points of Constitution drain each round the pin is maintained. On each such successful attack, the vampire gains 2 temporary hit points per point drained. This ability can also be used on a helpless creature as a standard action. Special Qualities: A vampire retains all the special qualities of the base creature and gains those described below. Catontic State: When a Vampire is reduced to 0 hit points it becomes immobile and unconscious, while in this state the vampire is helpless and its Fast Healing is negated. If someone adjacent expends a standard action, they can rest a Holy Symbol upon the Vampire. Each round that the Symbol remains upon the Vampire he is dealt 1 point of charisma drain. If this would result in reducing his charisma to 0 or below, the Vampire is destroyed. This charisma drain can't be healed normally, and is instead only restored upon leaving Cactontic State. If the Vampire comes in contact with blood after residing in Catontic state for a week he awakens from his unconsciousness. The vampire is no longer helpless, his charisma is restored of the prior charisma drain (see above), and resumes healing at the rate of 1 hit point per round. Damage Reduction (Su): A vampire has damage reduction 5/silver. A vampire’s natural weapons are treated as silver weapons for the purpose of overcoming damage reduction. Eyes of Night (Ex): A Vampire gains Darkvision 60 feet, and Low-light vision. Fast Healing (Ex): A vampire heals 1 points of damage each round so long as it has at least 1 hit point. If reduced to 0 hit points in combat, it automatically enters a "Catontic State". Fire Vulnerability (Ex): When Vampire is dealt fire damage it takes half again as much (+50%) damage as normal from the effect, regardless of whether a saving throw is allowed, or if the save is a success or failure. Light Sensitivity (Ex): Vampires are dazzled in bright sunlight or within the radius of a daylight spell. Nights Tongue (Su): A Vampire gets +2 racial bonus on Bluff, Diplomacy, and Handle Animal Checks against nocturnal animals. Resistances (Ex): A vampire has resistance to cold 10. Sensitive Heart (Ex): Upon a natural twenty being rolled as part of an attack roll against the Vampire, the vampire must make a fortitude save DC 15. Failure on this save, Paralyzes the vampire for 1d6 rounds. Abilities: Increase from the base creature as follows: Str +1, Dex +1, Cha +1. As an undead creature, a vampire has no Constitution score. Skills: Vampires have a +1 racial bonus on Hide, Listen, Move Silently, and Spot checks. Otherwise same as the base creature. Environment: Any, usually same as base creature. Organization: As base creature. Challenge Rating: HD 8 or less, as base creature +1; HD 9 or more, as base creature. Treasure: Double standard. Alignment: As base creature. Advancement: As base creature. Level Adjustment: HD 5 or less, as base creature +1; HD 6 or more, as base creature. Category:Undead